Spin the Bottle
by AnOwlTree
Summary: Akira, Urara, Natsuki, Yuki, Haru, Coco and Erika play a game of spin the bottle. Numerous ships.


"Whose Idea was this anyhow?"

We all sat in a circle, just as Akira had explained. Urara, Akira, Haru, Yuki, Erika, Coco and I were going to play spin the bottle.

"It's easy stop complaining-" Akira scoffed with an evil grin, knowing he was going to enjoy the turmoil and drama soon to be brought upon his teenage companions. "You've all been kissed before right?"

"A-ah, well of course." My lips stammered, _No. _My eyes wandered around the people sitting with me. Have they been kissed? Am I the only one? Well, Akira's got to have been kissed. Yuki and Haru have kissed. Erika had a boyfriend last year, surely they kissed. Plus, Coco just seems like the devious type. Does that mean... Urara and I are the only ones who haven't been kissed?

"Oldest first, then we will go around from there." Akira snatched the bottle. He'd done this too many times before. Not only was he the one who suggested the game, but you could just tell in his look. The people sitting around the person with the bottle are all potential victims. Which means the person _with _the bottle is quite intimidating. Akira made sure to give his prey a nice good look down, a silly one at that, before spinning. I also knew he had done this way too many times because he'd managed to spin the bottle at the person whom he had wanted to kiss.

"Coco, lean over won't you?" Akira teased, sitting up since they were across from each other.

"Meet me halfway bastard," Coco grabbed his necktie, but Akira was already willingly making his way to the center.

___Disgusting. _

"Get a room!" Erika hissed, giggling, and more than likely wishing it were her.

"Now that that's over," Akira cleared his throat, and smiled. "Haru's turn." Haru was more than excited about this, and spun the bottle quite horridly.

"A-ah! Yuki!" Haru smiled, but Yuki panicked.

___Aren't they dating? Or is that just an assumption There's definitely something going on with them. _

"If you don't, I'll put you in a closet together, c'mon now." Akira egged them on, and finally Haru gained the courage to take the kiss for himself. It wasn't nearly as erotic as Akira's kiss to Coco but more of a loving peck. Yuki's face bloomed red, unprepared for his own turn.

"A-ah." Yuki picked up the bottle, knowing he'd have to kiss someone else, even though he'd just been kissed...in front of everyone. Yuki helplessly watched it go round, still out of breath.

"Oh!" Erika gasped as the bottle stopped at her. For a moment the room was in a deafening silence, until he leaned over to kiss her from across the circle. He was so slow about it too, had to look at her, and make a big deal of it before giving her a passionate half demon faced kiss before retreating into Haru's arms.

"Coco!" Akira beckoned, and he smirked. She was just as good as Akira was at spinning the bottle, and they kissed again.

"Seriously you guys!" Erika teased a bit more quietly this time, face flushed an d still astonished by Yuki's kiss.

"Here, have your go then." Coco passed the bottle to Erika. She looked determined, but who was she trying to aim for?

The bottle spun on the hardwood floor, and all of us gulped as we watched it stop in front of Coco. Akira made an audible gasp of approval.

She turned to her, much more fortunate like Yuki and Haru who were sitting next to each other.

"_Do it." _Akira hissed, biting at his fingernails like a child.

"Boys," Coco scoffed as Erika leaned in and took her prize. Their kiss was subtle, but definitely more dense. Their bodies sitting next to each other leaned in, and Coco's hand found its way to her companions leg.

"A-ah...okay." I shivered, a little too close to them for comfort. It was my turn.

_How does Akira do it? How does he get it to go to whom he wants? _I knew, I knew who I wanted to kiss. Well, I wanted much more than a kiss, but spin the bottle only covers so much.

"C'mon then." Akira gave that smirk once more. I looked over to my left, Urara was sitting right next to me. I stared a bit too long, and Urara began to nervously yank at his hair. Looking at my prey.

"Spin it." Urara whimpered, and suddenly the entire group noticed our eye contact, it was the first time Urara had spoken since entering the house. Even if Urara did speak he didn't command people.

"Fine." And I spun it. Unlike all the other times I'd seen the bottle twirl it took _forever_ and I was acutely aware of where the end was pointing its entire duration. ___Please._

_"_It's me." Urara said before the bottle even stopped. It spun around twice more before it pointed at him. "See?"

We all stopped then, even Akira didn't beg me to hurry up and kiss him. That's when I realized it, the minute amount of water inside the glass bottle.___Has he been controlling it this entire time? _

"I've never been kissed by a human before. Never with lips." Urara muttered, seeming shy, but also incredibly awkward considering the rest of the party that was listening.

Akira looked like he was about to shit himself he was so red in the face, like he was watching a dream come true.

"I've never..." I swallowed the words, and soon after Akira gasped again. _I____'ve never kissed any human either._

"You liar!" He accused, but sounded even more excited now because of the weight of the upcoming event.

"C'mon then." Urara was already close to me, sitting right there. ___Why does everyone have to be watching. _

No doubt the rest of my friends were watching as we both dipped into each other, trembling at our first kiss. Even watching as my hand finally got its own chance to yank at Urara's hair like he often got to, and our lips parted, but met once more.

___No one's telling us to stop, no ones yelling...I can't hear anything. _

It was Urara who began to slip away, and our eyes opened to each other.

No wonder it was so quiet.

Akira was giggling in the next room, and had strategically and quietly walked everyone out of the room as we got lost in our first kiss.

"Nice one, asshole." I yelled, but Akira was still giggling at his joke.

"Have fun you two!" Akira yelled, carrying himself down the stairs.

___N-now what? _

"My turn." Urara held his hand out, and the bottle across the floor slid into the palm of his hand.

"I guess." I breathed heavily, already knowing the outcome, but wanting so dearly just to go back to his lips.

Urara flicked his wrist, and the bottle spun once more. This time it wasn't just me, the bottle _did _spin for longer. Urara sat there, fingers in his hair, and eyes on me watching me watch the bottle. It progressively got slower and slower and for a while but Urara just kept it going, until he was satisfied with the amount of yearning building up in my eyes.

When it finally stopped on me, my body could barely control itself with the anticipation, and lack of people watching me. I didn't need control.

_Who invented this, huh? How come I haven't done this before. _

Urara's breath hitched as the hair tie was torn away from him, and my hand could properly get a hold of his beautiful hair.

"Hm." Urara smiled as we broke away, his fingers crept up the base of my neck and into my hair as well. But he was more interested in my glasses, so he took them and tossed them on the floor.

"I need those to see."

"I need my hair tie so my hair won't get messed up."

"Who said your hair wasn't going to get messed up?" I smiled, and for once Urara genuinely blushed, full face, ears and all. His pale skin lit up like fire with those words.

"W-well I um, who said I wasn't going to blind you, hm?"

"With what?"

"A-ah.." He went to pull at his pony tail, but his fidget device was no longer there. He since of security had vanished, blue and pink strands of hair lay a mess across his shoulders and back.

"Exactly."

Urara frowned, and immediately got scary again. The blue blazer of his got discarded on the floor, and in that moment my heart pounded, confused and stunned by his actions because he didn't stop. He popped the collar of his school shirt off and loosened his tie until it came of his neck.

"U-urara what are you doing?!" I stood now to stop him, a hand on his wrist was only greeted by his own palm on mine. The tie was in his other hand, and his beautiful purple eyes were calmer.

"Stay still." His wrist broke free of my grip and he caught me. The tie fell over my neck, and up into my hair until I realized he was blind folding me.

"Urara.." I didn't know whether I was supposed to protest or willingly play into all of this.

"OI!" I heard Akira bust open the door, no doubt to check on us and wreck the party. I couldn't see a thing, but I knew he was making a face, more astonished than he'd thought he'd be. "I left you two in here for your first kiss, not for this kinky shit, God!" Akira laughed, "Good for you, Natsuki. That one's a keeper."

"Get out." Urara threatened, and Akira accordingly shut the door.

"I'm sorry-"

"That one's a keeper." Urara's soft voice mimicked Akira.

"Wh-what?" _Can I take the blindfold off now? _

"What does that mean?"

"Well, when you...well usually when you're in a relationship with someone if they're good and... nice you say they're a keeper. Like you want to keep them by your side."

Urara's fingers nudged at the blindfold, and slowly but surely he yanked down one side. His beautiful eyes came into view, and my heart leaped once more as he nudged himself closer.

Our lips touched as he spoke softly, and quietly into my mouth, making sure to say each syllable perfectly.

"Keep me."


End file.
